habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Digital Addicts Anonymous
__TOC__ About the Guild The Digital Addicts Anonymous guild is a guild for those who spend much more time online and/or playing computer games than is good for them, and want to break the habit. Please don't feel shy if you get the impression that everyone else in the guild is much less - or more - addicted than you are! This guild is for 24/7 hardcore gamers with no real life as well as for people who want to check their email only once per day instead of thrice, and for everyone in between. "Gamer/Internet widow(er)s and orphans" - significant others, family and friends of digital addicts - are also welcome in the guild. The guild isn't focused on classic 12-step programs. Use any method that helps you! Search keywords: gaming addiction, game addiction, internet addiction, computer addiction, digital addiction, surfing addiction, recovery, codependency, codependent, gamer widow, gamer orphan, blocking software, 12 step program, email, youtube, facebook, tumblr, pinterest, ... (If you think more should be added, please mention it in guild chat!) Guild History The guild was formerly named "Gaming Addicts Anonymous", but then merged with "Interneters Anonymous", broadening its topic to other addictive computer activities besides gaming. Contributing to This Wiki Page If you think something should be added, removed, or changed on this page, please note it on this page's talk page, or notify the guild leader via wiki message wall, Habitica private message, or chat in the Digital Addicts Anonymous guild. Or if it's a minor change (spelling correction, updating a link, adding a new challenge, etc.), feel free to edit this wiki page yourself. Also, if one day you find the guild leader hasn't logged into Habitica for over a month, someone else should probably take care of this wiki page (and become the new guild leader). The current guild leader is Mara the Marine Marauder (and this is her wiki message wall). Link Lists The following is just a list of useful on-topic links (both within Habitica and on other websites). The lists are in alphabetical order. If you add new links, please try to insert them in the right place! Challenges This list doesn't just contain the challenges within the guild, but all the on-topic challenges I could find in Habitica. If an anti-addiction challenge is in a generally pro-gaming guild, a gaming addict might not want to join that guild permanently. *Caught in the Net: Escaping Internet Addiction and Online Distractions in the Digital Addicts Anonymous guild (There are probably more, but the list here isn't up to date as of 17 April 2016 - @Mara the Marine Marauder didn't look for new challenges elsewhere yet.) Guilds A list of various Habitica guilds that might be helpful in this context. Gaming/Internet Addiction-Themed Guilds We're currently the only one. (That's a good thing! One guild per topic is usually better than many small half-abandoned ones.) Gaming/Internet-Themed Guilds with at Least One Anti-Addiction Challenge But if all the gaming talk is too much of a trigger for you, don’t join them permanently! *i'm probably on tumblr right now (probably soon to be deleted) Guilds About Games That, like Habitica, Can Actually Be Useful But judge for yourself and use with care! *Geocachers Guild (a game that takes you hiking, or at least walking around outside, in real life) *Ingress Players (a game that takes you sightseeing in real life) *Runner's Edge occasionally mentions Zombies, Run! (a game that takes you jogging in real life). *Sedulous Sesquipedalians mentions Freerice.com (an educational quiz game that supports the UN World Food Programme with each correct answer) *As far as we know, no other guild mentions Statbuilder (a game that makes you more aware of your addiction). Game Developer Guilds Maybe you want to tell them to make more non-addictive and/or useful games? Or that they should integrate self-blocking schedules as part of addictive games? Maybe also times where you only have very restricted access and can only use a small part of a game's features (for example, talking to other players)? Who knows, if you have constructive ideas, they might even be thankful for the inspiration! *[GDG Game Developers Guild] *Gamification *One Game a month *RPG Maker VX Ace Gamers *The Worldwide Society of Let's Players Blocking Software Most of these links are copied from the list in the Caught in the Net: Escaping Internet Addiction and Online Distractions challenge. Computer-Wide *Cold Turkey blocks selected websites (and, in the C $ 14.99 pro version, selected executable files - like offline games - and selected websites or all websites except selected ones), freeware for Windows *Freedom blocks the whole internet (but can be stopped by rebooting), $ 10 app for Windows, Mac, Android, ... *SelfControl blocks selected websites, or all websites except selected ones, freeware for Mac *The Do-it-yourself purist version for Windows: Editing one's HOSTS file In One Browser Only *LeechBlock blocks selected websites, or all websites except selected ones, free add-on for Mozilla Firefox *Productivity Owl closes selected websites, or all websites except selected ones, after a short while, free extension for Google Chrome *StayFocusd blocks selected websites, or all websites except selected ones, free plugin for Google Chrome Mobile Apps *AppBlock blocks selected other apps, free app for Android *Forest lets you grow little trees every time you do nothing else with your mobile for half an hour, free app for iOS, Android, Windows Phone (and Chrome and Firefox) Self-Help Websites *GamerWidow.com (for significant others of gaming addicts) *Online Gamers Anonymous *reddit: StopGaming *SMART Recovery (about addiction in general, but with no specific advice for gamers) And now - enjoy real life! Category:The Armory Category:Guilds